Past, Present, and Forever
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: AU Amu is a time traveler from the future. The rule is to not make contact with people in the past. What will happen when she meets Ikuto in the past? Will she break the rules? Amuto Rated T just in case
1. Unchangable Fate

**Ok, yea, I've written this one a looong while ago D; but I never got around to putting it up due to the fact that I have not yet figured out how the plot will be like... Updates on this will be very slow, if any... ''orz**

___

* * *

_

_**First Travel: Unchangable Fate**_

**-Amu's POV-**

A boy stood in front of me. He had midnight blue hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiled and called my name. "Amu…Today is…"

My eyes shot open. I glanced around me. I was in my room, there were no hot boys around, just the small cramped room. "Oh…what was that dream again…" I tried to remember what had happened in my dream. I could only remember that boy. I can't remember what had happened before. I glanced at the calendar next to my bed. Today's date was circled in red. "Right. That's what he meant." I said with a grin. "Today is my birthday!" I'm turning 16, year 5028.

Today was a special day, other than the fact that it was my birthday. Today, I can get my license. I had been waiting for today for the whole year since my friends had gotten their license already.

I ran down the stairs, banging on my sister's door as I ran down. "Wake up, Ami!" I continued down the stairs until I reached the kitchen. My mom was already done making breakfast.

"Good morning, Amu." My mom greeted me. "Did you forget to set your alarm clock again? Your sister had already left ten minutes ago."

"What?!" I asked. I glanced at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to miss the morning assembly! That's the time they catch everyone who's late and make them have detention!"

"Take your breakfast with you. Just make sure you don't get too distracted and end up in a traffic accident…again." My mom said as she packed my breakfast in a paper bag.

"Right, don't worry!" I said as I grabbed the bag and headed out the door. My car was parked in the driveway and I quickly started the engine. The car hovered above the driveway before I started flying up into the air and into the traffic above. The car I'm driving is a simple aircar, it's the cheapest of the new models. And the license I was talking about wasn't my driver's license. I had gotten that four years ago, when I was twelve.

I was on a busy highway today and it took me a while to get to school.

* * *

At the school, I had made it on time. The students were just about to go inside. I hurried to join the line of students.

"Amu-chan, over here!" a voice called for me the moment I passed through the doors. A boy with blonde hair was motioning for me to come closer.

"Tadase-kun…" I said as I walked over to him. "Um…where did everyone go…?" I looked around for the rest of my friends, but they were no where in sight.

"You were late! So they all left!" A voice from Tadase's school bag said. "Only Tadase was nice enough to wait here to tell you!" A little robot floated out of his schoolbag. He looked like a miniature Tadase, except he had purple hair and had a much meaner attitude.

"Kiseki! You could be nicer when you say things!" Tadase scolded him.

"Hmph."

"But it's true, Amu-chan…I was getting tired of waiting, too."

"Yeah, ok, I'm sorry." I apologized. "But…I can't wait till I get one of these, too." I said, pointing at Kiseki.

"Oh, yeah." Tadase grinned. "You're getting your license today, right?"

I nodded. "Now I can finally do well on my history homework and go places with everyone. I'm going to get it after school, my time traveling license!" I looked at Kiseki. "I can't wait until I get my Guardian Character, too…my own Shugo Chara to help me travel through time."

"Yeah, now let's go, Amu-chan. They'll get grumpy from waiting too long."

* * *

"Wow, you guys rented the Royal Garden for my birthday party?" I asked as I looked up at a banner that said 'Happy Birthday, Amu-chan!'

"Yup, because you mean that much to us, and after today, we can all go on trips together!" My best friend, Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko was a girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She's very elegant and she takes traditional Japanese dancing.

"Although our friends who are younger than us can't come along with us…" My other best friend Rima said. Rima is a really short, but pretty and cute girl. She had long curly blonde hair and people often mistake her for a foreigner. Rima was often called a queen because she was so pretty (and because she knew how to manipulate people very well, especially guys).

"Well, so what?" The boy who was sitting on one of the unused upside down pots, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee. "We're their seniors. When they're old enough, they can come along. Until then they can just wish they can come along. That's what my older brothers did to me."

"Hey, Kukai, That's a little mean." Nagihiko said. He had long black hair and looked exactly like Nadeshiko. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were twins.

"Well, anyways, Happy Birthday, Amu-chan!" Tadase said as he walked through the door with a cake in his hands. "A chocolate ice cream cake!" He said as he handed it to Nadeshiko who started cutting it into pieces.

"Ok, Amu, make a wish!" Kukai said as he put the soccer ball down and joined everyone at the table.

I closed my eyes and thought carefully about my wish._ I wish something good will happen when I time travel._

I took a deep breathe and blew out all 16 candles.

* * *

My car was parked in front of my sister's school. I had to pick her up and drop her off at home before I can go take my license._ I hope I won't be late…_

Just then, someone knocked on my aircar's window. I looked up to see one of my friends who went to another school. "Utau!" I said as I rolled down the window. Utau reached in and opened the car door to let herself in.

"Happy birthday, Amu!" She said as she sat down and handed me a package. "I know they give you one when you get a license, but you can never get too many.

"…Huh?" I didn't exactly get what she was saying until I ripped open the package. The moment all the paper was off the box, the top burst open and a little robot flew out.

"Hello Amu-chan! I'm your new Shugo Chara!" The robot yelled at me. She had bright red hair and was in a cheerleader's uniform. "My name's Ran! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh…A Shugo Chara! How'd you get this?! They only give out one to everyone…" I said as I looked at Ran. I turned to Utau who was grinning with two Shugo Chara's floating next to her. "Oh, right." I smirked at her. "Your 'connections' right?"

"Yup. I would've gotten more of these cute charas if these two weren't a set." Utau said as she let the two Charas land on her hand. One was a devil and the other was an angel. "It'd look weird if there was one who wasn't part of the set…" She looked at Ran. "She's part of a set, too."

"Huh? Really?"

"I'll give you the other ones later. I've already arranged them for you." She said with a grin. "You're going to enjoy time traveling, despite the rules."

"Really? I thought being a singer was more fun." I joked.

"Yea…It's a lot less stressful, too."

"Huh? Time traveling is stressful? I heard that its really relaxing…"

"No, that isn't what I mean…" Utau said with a laugh. "I'm talking about what you learn when you time travel." Utau sighed. "I've been trying to solve a mystery… My family has the family tree written down since who knows how long. And the other day, I was looking at it. It even says when a person dies. I saw that one of my ancestors died extremely young so I did some researching, I dug around my attic and I found something like a diary from someone in his family. Apparently he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"They treated him as a runaway." Utau sighed. "So I've been trying to find out what happened to him. I've traveled back three thousand years, to the time where he lived, which is around 2020."

"So did you find anything?"

"Sadly, no. He's alive and well, I haven't been able to pinpoint when he disappeared so…"

"I see." I said, nodding. "Hey, after I get my license, why don't I help?"

"Sure, I could use another person. I just want to find out because I was curious, really, so you can quit anytime you want." Utau pulled out a picture from her wallet. "Here's a picture of him, I photocopied it from the diary I found. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I took the picture and stared at it. Unlike the pictures of today where the people move or there's a hologram or with voice recording, it just stood still. It was in color and he was a pretty good looking boy. _Why does it feel like I've seen him somewhere…?_

"Oh shoot! I have to go to a rehearsal!" Utau said as she looked at her cell phone. Her cell phone was one of the new models with lots of memory, a virtual keyboard and monitor so it could be used as a computer as well. "Sorry, Amu, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go!" She said as she slammed the door to my car shut and hopped into a taxi.

..._Wow, she really does just come and leave…_

A few minutes later, the kids from my sister's school were released from their classes. I waited until Ami came and opened the door to get in. "Onee-chan, don't you have the license test today?"

"Yeah, but mom's busy today so I have to bring you home."

"Ok, sorry about this…I should have just left with my friend but she has club today." Ami sighed. "You're lucky, onee-chan, you have a driver's license, I still have to wait another year…"

"It's ok, Ami, a year passes by really quickly." I said as I hovered until my car landed in front of our house. "Ami, I think mom said there were sandwiches on the table."

"Ok, thanks, Onee-chan!" Ami said as she slammed the door and went into our house.

I started the car again and headed to the place for my test.

* * *

Half an hour after I took the test, I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the results. If I had failed, I'd have to wait another year before I can take it again. Finally, they called my name.

I walked up to the front desk and they gave me a file. "You grades are in there." The lady at the reception desk said, smiling. "Have a nice day."

I slowly nodded as I headed back to a nearby chair. I took a deep breathe and slowly opened the file and at the bottom of the file it said my final grade with everything added up.

I passed.

I grinned and yelled "Yes!!" That earned a few glares and 'be quiet's from people who didn't pass or is still waiting for the results.

I quickly apologized and headed down the elevator to the gift shop where they would give out the Shugo Charas.

Ran flew out of my bag. "So, so which Chara do you think you'll get?"

"Hmm…well, it's always random, but my friends all seemed to get charas that look like them so maybe it isn't random after all…" I walked into the shop. "But, Utau said she arranged some stuff for me, so I get the feeling you're about to meet your friends that are part of your 'set'."

Ran nodded as we headed to the desk. I showed them my file and the lady headed to a room behind the counter. The lady soon returned with a chara. "Thank you for waiting. This is your Shugo Chara. Let me remind you of the most important rule of time traveling: when you travel back in time, you can only observe, you must not make any action towards anyone you meet. We do not want an altered reality and if you are found to have made contact with anyone other than yourself in the past, you may receive a harsh sentence in jail."

"Yikes. Ok, I understand." I said as I took the Chara from the lady.

The Chara immediately came to live. The Chara had blue hair with a cap on. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Miki."

"Um…" Wow, this Chara is pretty polite. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Amu."

The Chara grinned. "Would you like to time travel now?"

"No…Taking the test was pretty stressful, so I think I'll try it tomorrow." I said as I walked out the shop. To time travel easily, our charas are built as a miniature version of the time traveling machine with a humanoid figure. They'll let us travel the moment we ask for it. "By the way, this is Ran." I said as Ran flew out of my bag. "She's a chara I received from one of my friends."

Miki stared at Ran who was flying around doing cartwheels. "I know, we are part of a set. She's heart and I am spade. There's still clover and diamond. You'll have to find them."

"Um…Ok…?"

* * *

The next day, I met my friends at the park, where we were going to all time travel together.

"Ok, Amu-chan, we might not end up together when we time travel so let your charas add each of us into their 'address book' so we can communicate with each other." Nagihiko explained to me as I watched Ran and Miki talked with everyone's Charas. Kukai's chara was Daichi, Nagihiko's chara was Rhythm, Tadase's was Kiseki, Nadeshiko's was Temari, and Rima's was Kusakusa.

"Memorization done." Miki and Ran said and floated back to me.

"Alright then, Miki, Ran, I want you to help me time travel back to the year 2016!" I said as I heard my friends say the same to their charas.

There was a bright light and the next thing I knew, I was falling through the air. _Uh oh! What happened? Why am I falling, Shouldn't I already be on the ground?!_ I started panicking. "H-Hel…" Then I remembered I can't make contact with anyone in the past. What should I do?!

CRASH!

"Huh…That didn't really hurt."

"Of course that didn't hurt, you had me for a cushion." An annoyed voice said from below me.

"H-Huh?" I glanced down at me and glaring right at me was a boy with midnight blue hair and pretty blue eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I said before I realized it.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you…?"

I quickly clamped my mouth shut. _Oh no! I just broke the most important rule! I made contact with someone in the past!! _

* * *

**Aha, you know what's funny? I just learned that there's a reply button on the reviews -.-''**


	2. Colors of the Sky

**Haha! Guess what, I still don't have a real plot! XD *sobs* OTL Well, at least its starting to come together now. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, but you should know by now I **_**don't**_** own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_**Second Travel: Colors of the Sky**_

**-Amu's POV-**

What can I say? I was scared. The only things that repeated in my head were: _harsh jail sentence_ over and over again.

"Look, I realize you must be nice and comfy up there, but I'm not!" The boy said in an annoyed tone. "I'm flat on my stomach with a heavy girl on top of me. I'd appreciate it if you'd get off me."

I didn't say anything and just got off. If I said anything, I figured that I'd only make it worse on the charges. Ikuto stood up and brushed some dust and dirt off of himself. "Where the hell did you come from anyways? Its like you appeared from nowhere." He said and looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

I backed away slightly and didn't answer.

"What am I? A rock? Answer me!" He demanded. "I know you're not mute! I think I should get my questions answered if I was made a cushion for someone's landing!"

"I..."

"What was that? Speak up!"

"I'm SORRY!" I yelled before running away. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go to jail.

* * *

My friends stared at me with wide eyes, all unsure of what to do or say. Clearly, they had all been careful in their travels and only I was dumb and clumsy enough to screw up like this.

"Er...Don't cry, Amu-chan..." Nagihiko started.

"I'm not going to cry." I retorted. I'm 16 now! I won't be a child and bawl my eyes out over this. "I just...I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, uh, I don't think they'll be harsh..." Kukai said with a shrug. "I mean, you didn't mean to do it... And its not like one little bump will change anything. I mean we're allowed to go get food at a restaurant without problems."

"He's Utau's ancestor."

"...You do have a point there."

"I think our best bet would be to go back and tell everyone what happened." Nadeshiko suggested. "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's hurry."

* * *

I sat quietly, answering only when questions were asked in a white room with no windows. At least 5 different people have asked me about the situation with the same questions only worded differently.

"So you know of this boy before hand. How?"

"H-He was my friend's ancestor. S-She showed me a picture of him earlier today."

"I see..." The woman scribbled something onto her paper before standing up and walking out the door. A few moments later, she returned. "You're free to go. Don't worry, it seemed that you truly meant no harm. We'll sort this out." She said with a smile.

"But, um...Would I still be allowed to time travel?" I was worried that my license would be revoked.

"Yes, don't worry. As long as you stay out of trouble, it'll be fine."

* * *

Walking into the waiting room, my friends were sitting there with anxious faces.

"Amu! Are you alright? You're not going to be sent to jail are you?" Tadase asked quickly.

I gave them a small smile and shook my head, too relieved for words. For a moment they just stared at me before Kukai broke into laughter. "Awesome! This calls for celebration, you know!"

It started out as nervous, unsure laughs at first, but soon we were all laughing and giggling like loons. "Ah, what were we laughing about again?" I managed to ask between fits of giggles.

"I don't know, but I can't stop!" Rima said breathlessly.

"So what are we standing here for? Let's go get something to eat!" Nagihiko said as he walked over to the door, trying to hold his laughter in, but there was still a visible smirk on his face.

* * *

The next time we decided to time travel, was a week later. "Let's go to a different time." Nadeshiko had suggested. To avoid bumping into Ikuto again. We had all agreed that we'd visit different, more significant times instead.

It was a lot of fun, but I didn't want to break the promise to Utau. I needed to find out what had happened to Ikuto.

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

"You're late." The girl growled angrily at him. Short blonde hair and blue eyes, she was just a female version of another certain blonde.

"Shut up, Tadami. I was just a couple of minutes late."

"Just a couple of minutes? The movie started already! But those bastards made me wait out here for you!" Tadami spat angrily. She was, without any doubt, Tadase's ancestor.

"What? They trying to get us together again?"

"They probably are. But it'd be a thousand years before I'd ever want to go out with you, stupid, thieving feline!"

"Whatever, Princess!" Ikuto said with a roll of eyes. "If you don't want them trying to get us together because we're fifth wheels, why don't you try to get a boyfriend. Oh, that's right. It's impossible with that attitude." He said with sarcasm.

"Do you want me to kick you where it hurts? Cause I'm not afraid to do so and unlike some other fangirls, I don't worship your balls."

"Oooh! I'm scared! Girl's shouldn't use such foul language." Ikuto said, glancing about.

"Shut up or I'll show you foul language!" She snapped. "...Who are you looking for?"

"Um...No one in particular." Ikuto said with a shrug. "Now can we please go inside to watch the movie?"

"...Alright." Tadami said as she gave the place one last curious glance and stepped into the theater.

* * *

Later that day, Ikuto had returned home to see his younger sister running around chasing her dog in a game of tag. "Utari! Go back inside! Its late. Get Betty in too." He said, trying to get his sister in.

The little blonde girl frowned in a pout. She looked a lot like Utau except for the fact that she had clear blue eyes instead of purple. It would take many years and generations before Utau's family started having people with purple eyes. "But its still light out!"

Ikuto sighed. "Its going to be dark soon. Now come on. Mom's probably done with dinner already." He said, gently pushing the elementary school girl into the house. "Did you even go in the house today? You're still in your school clothes!"

"...No." Utari admitted as they walked back in. Ikuto rolled his eyes, taking care of his siblings can be something of a pain at times. But he was the older brother so he must set a good example for them. ...Unless Tadami was around. He wouldn't mind saying that at times, its totally OK to beat up a girl. _No, its still wrong, actually._ He thought to himself, but he would never say so in front of Tadami or she will get away with anything.

* * *

Ikuto had climbed out of his window and crawled up onto the roof, something that his parents keep telling him not to do, yet keep doing. He was staring at the setting sun. He had lied earlier about it being dark soon to get his sister into the house.

The sky was a mix of yellow and orange...and pink. That pink reminded him of the strange encounter earlier in the day. _...She was an odd girl._ He thought to himself. He had never seen her around. And in this small town, he thought he had knew everyone, especially someone with hair as vibrant as hers. All the kids his age went to one of two high schools. Maybe she was one of the other? He was sure he's never seen pink hair in the school either. The thought that she was a tourist occurred to him. This, however, was a small town, they didn't exactly have lots of tourists everyday. It was an unlikely possibility.

Where she was from wasn't even the most curious thing about her. She had fallen on top of him today. It wasn't like he was walking by some wall and she just randomly fell off of. She...just seemed to appear out of thin air. And...She knew him. Of course, many girls knew him, he was rather popular with girls. Most of them were from school. If they were from school, he would recogize them. But he didn't, which he found strange.

Still thinking about this, the first star came out from the midnight blue sky. _Make a wish on the first star!_ He remembered being told that before when he was younger. By who, he did not know or remember. _Let something interesting happen in this boring town._

He just finished thinking that when there was a call from one of the windows below. "Ikuto! Get off from the roof!" It was his mother, looking out from her own bedroom window with an annoyed, yet concerned look on her face. Ikuto sighed and nodded before jumping back into his room.

Life here wasn't bad, but just plain. He'd love to have someone appear in his life to spice it up. Immediately, his thoughts drifted back to the pink hair girl. He closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he'd want to meet her again. Even if he was going to end up flat on his stomach.

* * *

**-Amu's POV-**

I sat on my bed, looking at a timeline, wondering which time period I should go to for this weekend. I can stay in the past for as long as I like, but when I return, it'll be the same second that I had left. Its not as if time stopped for me. If that was the case, time stops were way too frequent. Its like I traveled to the past, spent time there and then went right back to the very second I left. We cannot go into the future anyways, or else something will be very flawed in our timeline. Things to happen will be changed and that would be no good. We will never know who's from our own future, however. We cannot bring items back from the past either. Who knows, one spec of dust missing and maybe someone could end up not existing. (No, I never understood how that could happen either, but that was the example on the rulebook so I'll go with that.)

"Amu-chan~!" Ran whined as she floated around me. Miki was sketching something in the corner of my room. "Pick a place already! I'm boooored~!"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" I said, trying to decide. I wanted to avoid picking a place where I might end up meeting Ikuto again. It'd be too dangerous. But there were a lot of places to choose from and I really didn't know which place I wanted to go to.

"You know, you can go to different places and come right back to go to another place." Miki suggested with a shrug. "...Or, we can generate a random time for you."

"Ah, fine, you do that!" I said as I flopped down on my bed, my head landing on my pillow. I stared at the ceiling as I listened to the whirring of machinery as Miki and Ran generated a random time.

"2002!" They announced. I agreed. I hadn't done the math at that time. The bright light appeared and thankfully, this time I landed on solid ground.

I glanced around, seeing trees, flowers, and children playing. "...Before my apartment was here, it was a park?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I walked around, keeping to myself. It seemed pretty peaceful. Most people did not pay attention to me. Only one group of boys tried to hit on me, but I ignored them. Not allowed to make contact and they sounded like jerks, trying to invite me along with them.

"Ah, wow, this is amazing...I've been here so long the sun is setting. I should get back..." I said to myself as I reached for my charas. It was then that I felt a tug on my jeans. "Eh?" I turned around to face a little boy with midnight blue hair. I nearly flipped out. I must have really bad luck or something.

* * *

**Sorry, but I can't ever seem to end anything unless its a cliffy T_T;; (what is this, some sort of disease...?)**

**About Tadami, we've all thought that Tadase was a girl at least once in our lives, right? xD If that was the case... ;w; (Ok, yea, I just wanted to write about a fem!Tadase fighting like cats and dogs with Ikuto but in a non romantic way) In this fic, Tadase would be a direct descendent of her. Same with Utari and Utau. (I created Utari here because if Ikuto needed a sibling for Utau's whole family tree to exist ;w;'')**


	3. Maybe Chronologically?

**OTL I realize last chapter I accidentally switched to 3rd person for a few lines. I'll go change that now... (I-If anyone sees anymore mistakes, feel free to tell me so! I don't bite...unless you're eel sushi! Then its a different story!)**

**I **_**don't**_** own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_**Third Travel: Maybe Chronologically?**_

**-Amu's POV-**

"Nee-san..." The boy murmured to me. He let go for one second and I took off.

"R-Ran! M-Miki! T-That boy..." Was that Ikuto? It sure looked enough like him.

"He's still chasing you!" Miki announced. "I think he's catching up..." Ran stated as she turned to look behind them.

"Aaaah! That's not a good thing!" I yelled at them before picking up speed.

"She's really scared isn't she?"

"I am not!"

"Yea she is..."

"Stop talking as if I wasn't here-" I paused when I heard a sharp cry behind me. "Ah... That..." I turned around to see Ikuto sitting on the ground rubbing tears that were starting to form in his eyes away. "He...He fell..."

"N-Nee-san..." He mumbled.

"...What are the charges if I help a little kid up?" I asked Ran and Miki.

"Same as always." They both said at the same time.

"B-But I feel bad to leave him there!" What kind of person would leave a child crying on the ground. It'd leave a really bad taste in my mouth... "...Ran, Miki, come over here?" The two flew into my hands. And before they knew it, I flipped their switches from 'on' to 'off''. _That takes care of them!_ I thought to myself before walking up to Ikuto.

"Hey... You alright?" I asked him for a smile. "That looks like a bad cut. We should clean it-"

"I'm fine!" Ikuto said with a pouty look as he backed away from me. "It doesn't hurt and I'm not going to cry!" He protested as he stood up weakly. I couldn't help smirking. He was obviously in pain and on the verge of tears, yet he's still trying to keep it all in.

"Sure..." I wasn't sure how to go on with this. "Um, wait here." I ordered him as I walked over to a water fountain and wet a handkercheif before returning to wash his cut. "This would sting a little so bear with me."

"I'm not going to cry." He repeated. He didn't cry. He just squirmed uncomfortably as I wiped away the blood and any dirt around the cut. "Um...I should have a band aid somewhere here..." I mumbled as I fished around my pockets. "Ah!" The band aid had a cat design on it and Ikuto looked like he liked that. "Right. All better." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Wait, Nee-san..." Ikuto stood up and followed me, clinging on to my jeans again. "Um...I'm lost. Which way is home?"

Which way was home...? How was I supposed to know that? "Sorry, I don't know that." I gave him an apologetic smile and was ready to just run away if necessary.

"What? W-Where's Mommy then?"

"..." _Well, this is just perfect._ "I don't know where your mom is either." Ikuto stared up at me with wide eyes as if really frightened. _Right, no reason for him not to be. He's lost and its nearly nighttime._

"Alright, how about I stay with you until someone comes?"

* * *

That may have been what I said, but... I checked my cell phone (its lucky that I have a model similar to the ones of these times). It's been nearly an hour! Ikuto looked worried too. He didn't say a word as we sat there waiting for someone to come.

Twirling my hand around a piece of grass, I looked up at the sky. The sun was gone now and the sky was a shade of midnight blue. _Like Ikuto's hair._ I thought with a smirk. "Hey Ikuto! You see what I see?" I asked as I laid down on the grass.

"What?" He asked. There was a slight weariness in his voice.

"Lay back and look up." He was hesitant at first before following what I did. "Do you see it?" Ikuto shook his head 'no'.

"All I see is a blank sky. Not even a cloud."

"Look carefully. See that?" I pointed at a point in the sky. A star. Ikuto squinted a bit before nodding. "What's so special about it?"

I frowned. Did the people of this time not think of this? I was almost certain that its something that was passed down from previous generations. "Its the first star!" I exclaimed. "Its special. Make a wish on the first star! It'll come true!" I said with a smile.

"Will it really?" Ikuto asked doubtfully. I nodded. He didn't seem to believe me, but he closed his eyes before saying, "Please! Please! Please! Let Mommy and Daddy realize I'm missing and come find me!" He said quickly. Opening one eye, he asked, "...Did I do that right?"

I giggled as I sat up. "Yup. That would be right. Your Mommy and Daddy will be here in no time!"

Ikuto's face brightened considerably and immediately after came the call of, "Ikuto! Ikuto! Where are you Ikuto?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ikuto cried before getting up and running to the direction of the voice. Getting up as well, I figured its time to make my escape.

"Ran? Miki?" I turned on their switches. "Take me back-"

"You turned us off! That's against the rules, you know!" Miki scolded me. "We're supposed to watch over you!"

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!" I said with a nervous edge to my voice.

"We wouldn't know that..." Ran mumbled. "Look, its ok this time, but don't do it again!" Ran warned.

"I won't!" I said confidently. "...Now please bring me back home?" Miki heaved a sigh and Ran grinned before the usual bright light appeared and I was whisked back to my own bedroom.

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

Ikuto's parents turned to face their son when they heard his voice. "Ikuto! Where were you? We were so worried!" His mother scolded.

"S-Sorry Mommy..."

"Ikuto, you know better than to stray away from us! Haven't we told you about the bad people that come out at night and steal children away from their parents?" His father was trying to scare him a bit.

"Y-You have Daddy..." Ikuto mumbled again. "B-But you know, no one would steal me away if I was with someone, right?"

His parents exchanged a glance. "I-I suppose not." His father responded.

Ikuto grinned. "Then its ok! 'Cause I was with someone!"

"Someone? Who?"

"This Nee-san! She was so nice! She stayed with me until you came!" His parents exchanged another worried look. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no. You know what? Let's go home. I still have to make dinner. We can get some ice cream too. What would you like, Ikuto?" His mother asked with a smile.

"Um... Chocolate!"

* * *

Ikuto leaned against a building, texting some of his friends. He was at the exact spot where he had met 'pink haired girl' (as he had nicknamed her) the day before. He had ditched the last period of the day to see if he could meet her again.

"Ditched class again?" A rather irritating voice broke Ikuto out of his concentration.

Ikuto looked up with a slight glare. "None of your beeswax, Tadami."

"H-Hey!" She looked a bit shocked and offended. "I was only trying to help you not get caught by the teacher!"

"Well what are you doing outside the school then?" When Tadami stayed silent, Ikuto smirked. "Sounds like someone shouldn't be scolding others. Why don't you go back to class, Tadami? I'm sure your teacher would love to hear why you're..." Ikuto checked his watch before continuing, "...30 minutes late?"

"S-Shut the hell up and get out of my face!" She screamed before stomping away.

"Hah." Ikuto smirked before returning to what he was doing.

* * *

That girl wasn't appearing. He had known that from the start, but he wanted to stay and wait anyways. It was eight already. He decided that he'd better head home before his parents started complaining.

As he walked down the street, he heard a familiar voice.

"Um... I just have a project involving this time period." Amu told Kukai. "I-I'll be really quick!" She said as she walked ahead of him.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yea, I'm sure that I won't run into- AH!"

"Hey, you...!" Ikuto grabbed her by the shoulder to prevent her from running off. "Stay where you are!"

* * *

**I feel the need to practice writing Amu and Ikuto again. OTL Occasionally, I feel like they get OOC... OTL**


End file.
